1. Field
The following description relates to light guide plates for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image, and 3D image display apparatuses employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus using a two-dimensional (2D) display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a stereoscopic type display apparatus and an autostereoscopic type display apparatus. The stereoscopic type display apparatus uses, for example, polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. Meanwhile, as the autostereoscopic type display apparatus, an apparatus using a lenticular lens or an apparatus using a parallax barrier is suggested.
For example, in the 3D image display apparatus using a lenticular lens, the lenticular lens in which a plurality of cylinder lens having a small pitch are aligned is positioned in front of a 2D display panel and image on a 2D display panel are divided into viewing zones in a horizontal direction by the lenticular lens. As such, a viewer may view different 2D images having binocular parallax through left and right eyes which are positioned in viewing zones and thus may experience a 3D effect.